Hint Of Hope
by Autore Raita
Summary: She had saved him once unconsciously; Years ago when he had thought about giving up on life. Years later, she saved him again. The only difference, was that this time, she was going to make sure she would rip the pathetic part of his life out, completely.
1. Chapter 1

_"She was sick of him always judging himself through other people's eyes. She didn't believe in fate. She believed in fighting for what she want, god be damned. She wasn't going to let whoever up there control her life. Now, if only he could get it through his thick head.."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Getting through him<strong>

_"Just because your grade have improved a little, don't think that you're all amazing and all! You're still Dame-Tsuna!"_

_"Heh, Now that Gokudera and Yamamoto are no longer here, you can't run to them crying and expect them to save you anymore huh?"_

_"Imagine all the humiliation we've faced each time you whine to Gokudera that we're bullying you Dame-Tsuna! Be glad that I'm in a good mood today or you would've been long dead!"_

_The leader sent one final smirk to the brunette sprawled across the ground, "As expected, Dame-Tsuna is still Dame-Tsuna."_

* * *

><p>Kurokawa Hana stared at the boy leaning against the wall, hugging his knees to himself with a hint of annoyance. Sasagawa Kyoko was the kind of girl that was kind to everyone and worried about everyone. And being her best friend, meant that Hana herself was forced to watch her do so each time.<p>

Sawada Tsunayoshi was one of the people that Kyoko always seemed worried for. He had a reputation of being useless. His grades were horrible and almost everyone avoided him like a plague. But Kyoko was always, constantly singing praises about the boy. Her obliviousness to everything around her was simply amazing. With her kind-to-everyone character, it wasn't surprising that Tsuna had a crush on Kyoko at all. Tsuna's shy behaviour however, didn't help at all.

Hana took pleasure at scoffing or smirking at the boy each time he stuttered or fell in front of Kyoko. It was pathetic. Hana could read his thoughts as though reading A B C from a kindergarten kid's textbook and it was amusing seeing the disappointed or self-pitying looks on his face each time he did something lame in front of Kyoko.

To Hana, Tsuna was simply something similar to a pathetic joke that she couldn't help but mock at sometimes just to see his discouraged face.

But that aside, there was also something else she felt each time she saw him. Annoyance.

The boy was pathetic. He was bullied since young, had no friends and had an IQ level of a primary school kid. That, she knew them all.

But what baffled her and annoyed her the most, was that despite being treated like trash over and over again and being insulted at by almost everyone, the stupid boy never even once tried to change.

Hana was the kind of girl that laid on the competitive side of losing. She despised losing. Even more so being looked down by others. She enjoyed standing above others and being better than them because it was simply the attitude she had since birth. That, of which was the reason why she could never understand Dame-Tsuna. If she was in his shoes, she would've long murdered everyone who looked down on her and proved them wrong. She would rise up much higher than them and make them regret for even letting the thought that she was pathetic flash pass their stupid heads.

And yet, Dame-Tsuna did the complete opposite.

He didn't try to fight back the negative rumors spreading around him at all. He allowed everyone's insults to him hurt him over and over. He didn't even bother trying to push the bullies back each time they tried to hurt him. He simply remained unmoving and allowed them to punch him, hit him, whatever they deemed fit.

He had no backbone at all. It went till the point that sometimes, Hana felt that he deserved it. He didn't treasure himself at all and wasted each second and minute in his life being depressed and letting fate control him as he liked.

Every once in a while, she finds herself wishing that for once, he would change and try to fight for himself. _As if. _

She was disappointed each time she had those thoughts. 'She should've known' was what she would've thought soon after, _Dame-Tsuna was just Dame-Tsuna._

Normally, if she saw Dame-Tsuna, she would just ignore with him and get on with her own life the way she preferred; having goals and actually working hard for them, unlike the pathetic boy.

But seeing him with fresh injuries all over him, crouching on the floor with that same old pathetic look trying to seem as invisible to the world as possible twitched a nerve in her. She felt the annoyance that usually rose in her appear with ten times it usual force as she struggled to push it down.

Glaring down at the boy in front of her, instead of simply walking away, she spat at him, "You're pathetic."

Tsuna made no reaction. Hana, however noticed that the grip he had around his knees tightened for a second.

"Always letting people climb all over you and controlling you as they like. Have you no backbone?" she continued her verbal attack on him, hissing loudly, hoping that her words might actually get through that thick head of his for once and that he would perhaps change.

He remained unresponsive.

That was it. She felt something snapped within her as she stomped forward, growling under her breath. She grabbed the boy's arm, forcing him to look up at her in what seemed like shock_. _Ignoring the look in his eyes, she snatched out a hankerchief in her pocket and began dabbing at the injuries across his skin. She didn't care whether or not she was pressing against his injuries with too much force. He could moan and sob for all he liked because if he wasn't going to change from his pathetic self, she was going to bloody murder him.

She glared at the uneven skin as she tried to make sure every single of his injuries were properly cleaned. She didn't even know why in bloody hell was she doing this.

"W-why?"

She snapped up at him, glowering, "Why what?"

He flinched at the hateful tone she used and opened his mouth hesitantly to reply, as though afraid of her.

_Pathetic, _she thought. He was a boy. And he was afraid of her, a girl. Sure, she'd had boys avoiding her every once in a while, not wanting to have to experience her sharp tongue. But none of them went cowering simply at the sight of her. Except Dame-Tsuna. Hell, the boy cowered at the sight of all kinds of girls. She wondered what the hell the boy was taught as he grew up that made him into the miserable self he was right now.

"W-why are helping me?"

She clicked her tongue in irritation at the weak-sounding tone he used.

"Why didn't you fight back?"

He blinked in surprise as she answered her question with another question. The hidden message in her question was clear. _Why are you so damn pathetic?_

She felt like punching him as one of his helpless smiles appeared on his stupid face again. She resented the pitiful tone he used. "Because.. _I'm Dame-Tsuna.. What could I have done?"_

Her look was incredulous. She couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. He was out rightfully admitting that he was useless. She'd known that he was pathetic but the extent it went was absurd.

"K-kurokawa-san.. You said so too, I'm pathetic.. My life is hopeless anyway..." she could catch the helplessness in his tone. She looked at him as though he had gone mad. What on earth was wrong with his head?

"Firstly, remove that stupid fake smile on your lips. Its disgusting," she snapped at him. Not waiting for his reply, she continued, eyes flashing furiously. She couldn't believe she was getting infuriated by Dame-Tsuna. He was going to be on the receiving end of her anger.

"Secondly, I didn't say you were hopeless. _Don't try to take the damn words out of my mouth. _I said you are pathetic because you are. You have limbs and arms like anyone else. So what if you're Dame-Tsuna? It doesn't mean that you're worthless. And yet, you drown in your pathetic life each day as if you're meant to waste every second being insulted. There's a billion people out there weaker than you and they at least tries to fight it. Unlike you who is simply convinced that you are worthless. If you want other people to change their views on you, firstly, change that stupid attitude you have. You think you're pathetic and expect other's to disagree with you. The world doesn't revolve around you! Don't be so conceited!" she growled out in frustration.

She reached down and and pulled his collar foward, forcing him to look into her eyes, hissing, "Let this get into you're pathetic head, Sawada Tsunayoshi! You're not Dame-Tsuna because you're weaker than others! You're Dame-Tsuna because you think you are useless! If you wish to be treated nicely, then first treat _yourself _nicely!"

With that, she sent one final glare to the boy and stomped away, muttering under her breath about why on earth she even bothered helping him. Right before she was a good distance away, she paused her footsteps, hearing the his voice calling her name.

Spinning around with an annoyed look, she glared at him and yelled, "What?"

To her surprise, he smiled at her warmly and spoke, "Thank you, Kurokawa-san."

Her eyes widened before it soften considerably without her realising. As a sense of nostalgia rushed over her, she quickly turned back around and pretended to continue stomping away, hiding her flustered expression.

* * *

><p>AN : ^^ I kinda wrote this at 4am in the morning out of whim. I was reading through the Hana X Tsuna stories and had an urge to write this.

Do you guys actually like this pairing? I've always found it to be very sweet... Anyways, please leave a review for any comment, suggetions etc! I hope there'll be some cause they always brighten up my day! And do tell me your opinions on this pairing!

I've got like a presentation to do in class tomorrow and I swear I'm shaking right now even though its around another 10 hours away!

P.S , I'm not sure when the updates will come since my examinations are coming up. But I guarantee, that once my examinations are over, updates will flood like Tsunamis! So please forgive me for my temporary break! Cause I really need to work hard for my examinations!

Ciao!

Autore Raita


	2. Author's note

Dear Readers,

Right. Sorry for the long wait. My exams have finally ended, which means updates shall begin very soon ^^

Thank you to those who waited patiently, no thank you to those who left vulgar messages for me.

I'll keep this short, some of my stories shall be updated as per normal, some shall be edited in a some parts, while some while be given up for adoption.

As such, I'll combine everything and leave on my profile. Please go and read it.

I'm aware of some who hate author's notes like this one, but if don't , you probably won't get whats going to happen. So I'll be very thankful if you do.

Autore Raita

P.S sorry for the long wait. This note shall be taken down in 3 days.


End file.
